Heart to Heart
by DragonHeartFairy
Summary: How often did Gray and Lucy have a heart to heart talk, exactly? Implied Gruvia and NaLu. GrayLu friendship. oneshot. Based after chapter 340 but before 341 from the manga. "but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded" -Eminem feat. Rihanna "Love the way you lie"


Heart to Heart

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean, and we fall back into the same pattern, same routine, but your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

_-Eminem feat. Rihanna "Love the way you lie"_

Since she had first come to the guild, Gray had always liked Lucy. Not in the way that Juvia would sometimes imply of course, but like a sister of sorts, like he saw Erza. Sure he thought she was cool but really a lot of girls were, and he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship.

She kind of reminded him of Erza and Cana maybe a little bit of Lisanna? The celestial spirit mage warmed her way into everyone in Fairy Tail's and their team's heart especially his pink haired rival's. Gray got along fine with plenty of cool girls. So why did he feel the need to flee from Juvia, because she just might change his mind.

He found her at the bar drinking whatever it was that Mira gave to her to drink. Everyone else seemed to be starting another party after all they had just won the Grand Magic Games and the townspeople had rebuilt their guild for them so they were more comfortable in this much bigger and nicer one.

"Hey," he told her, "You're unusually distant tonight."

That was who he and a lot of other Fairy Tail mages were impulsive and to the point. Fairy Tail mages told you what was on their mind and if you weren't liked then you would automatically know it.

"You're one to talk, Gray," she replied, paying more attention to stirring her drink with the straw then him.

"Yeah, you're right," he didn't even try to hide it, "ever felt like you were about to die in front of someone who apparently cares so much for you."

"You have no idea," she said.

_YOU STOLE SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO ME, IN FRONT OF MY EYES!_

Natsu's words or rather his choice of words wouldn't leave her alone. She had expected the word comrade or simply friend but he seemed as if his heart had been ripped out of chest and shown to him. It was the first time she had seen tears in his eyes and all….for…her future self and future me's future? Me?

"No, I think I do," he retorted, "you saw some things you won't dare forget after the grand magic games and you feel…like life's…..too short, you know."

Lucy nodded her head.

They were both silent now.

Gray was thinking of Ur and Ultear about how they had both saved his life at the price of loosing and shortening their own life span. He also thought of Juvia and how she screamed his name in pure horror and sorrow as he was killed. Now even Lyon realized that she really does love him, him of all people.

"Gray," Lucy asked?

"Yeah," he replied.

"Be honest, how do you feel about Juvia," she asked?

"She can be very persistent," Gray joked, "could have been a great sales woman if she wasn't such an awesome mage."

He didn't know why he was making a joke out of it maybe because he was trying to cool down his suddenly warm cheeks; he is an ice maker mage after all.

"I'm being serious," Lucy pleaded, "What if you were in love with her and never got the chance to tell her how you really felt."

"I would do anything for her, if she needed me to….even at the cost of my own life," he said truthfully, "I just don't know if I can love her…all the women who I get to close to, seem to…die."

Okay Ultear hadn't died but in a way she might as well have. Like mother like daughter. Ur and Ultear were his family after all but along with his biological family, they were gone.

Of course he still had Lyon, as irritating as he could be and everyone on his team and the rest of the guild members but a stronger relationship then that? As parents love their children and a husband loves his wife.

Gray didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Juvia if he loved her like a husband loves his wife. It could even be a fate worst then being killed by sacrifice.

Lucy shook her head getting up from her seat.

"I use to be vane and all about myself," she said to his surprise, "but somehow Natsu…and all of his childish and idiotic yet dedicated and loving actions changed me along with the rest of Fairy Tail and finally I felt that I had a home since my mom died and my dad lost himself in his work."

"Somehow I always believed in him even when I didn't even know him all that well, we just connected and he'll never let me forget it," she continued, glancing at the fire dragon slayer who was dancing around with Happy and Romeo causing all the other members to laugh.

"Do you love him," Gray asked? He was a little shocked to hear all of this from Lucy, they never really had deep conversation, such as this. Sure they were friends and got along well enough but this...maybe they were the same when it came to romantic relationships.

They both had someone that cared for them maybe a little too much and had lost so much in what seemed like a long and short time frame, never wanting to think to much on matters of the heart.

Lucy was about to reply to his question when Natsu came over wrapping an arm around the both of their shoulders along with Happy a wide smile shown on their faces.

Lucy blushed providing Gray with all the explanation he needed. Gray almost rolled his eyes.

Did the flame brain have any idea of his effect on her?

"What are you guys waiting for," Natsu said happily, "Join the party!"

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you not to surprise me like that," she said freeing herself from her hold and walking away to talk with Levy who was talking to Gajeel and Cana who appeared to be teasing them.

Natsu chuckled following after her nodding to Gray.

Happy laughed openly with a she liiiiiiiikkkkeeesss you, making sure to role his tongue.

Would Natsu and Lucy ever break the more-than-best-friend barrier and just be together?

Hell, if he knew.

"Gray-sama," a familiar voice asked sitting down next to him occupying were Lucy once sat, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Juvia," Gray replied as music was already playing but Gray had just now noticed Mirajane was singing. He didn't really know the song she was singing but somehow it was familiar to him.

_I really wanna love somebody_  
_ I really wanna dance the night away_  
_ I know we're only half way there_  
_ But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

"You want to dance," he asked her?

He wasn't much of a dancer but he could definitely dance to this.

Not leaving her a chance to reply he grabbed her hand and lead her to the We could possibly break the more-than-friends barrier as well dance.

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover, if I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_-Maroon 5 "Love Somebody"_

**Edited: 2/17/2014**


End file.
